bella966fandomcom-20200213-history
Binweevils
Bin Weevils From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Bin Weevils Developer(s) Bin Weevils, Ltd. Platform(s) Online Bin Weevils Bin Weevils is a 3D free online virtual game for kids. Contents hide 1 History 2 Features 3 Merchandise 4 Membership 5 Reception 6 References Historyedit Bin Weevils first appeared as a cartoon series on Nickelodeon in 2003. Following the success of the cartoons, an online virtual world was made on the Nickelodeon site called 'Bin Weevils'. In 2007, Bin Weevils launched their own separate site from Nickelodeon. Although still owned by Nick, the new website featured separate pages for parents, blogs, etc. In April 2010, it was announced that Bin Weevils would be going through a massive re-vamp. This occurred a few weeks later, and Bin Weevils re-did their whole site, the whole game, and was no longer owned by Nickelodeon, but became owned by its own company, Bin Weevils, Ltd.. As a result to their success, kids all over the world create their own fan blogs- http://weevilyworld.wordpress.com/, http://binweevilsencyclopedia.wordpress.com http://weeklyweevilblog.wordpress.com/, http://worldwideweevils.wordpress.com/ http://weevilyworldbwblog.wordpress.com/, http://binweevilcompany.wordpress.com/ Featuresedit Bin Weevils is set around the theme of the real animals, 'Weevils'. The game is set in a bin, with numerous places being design specifically for this theme 'eg: Flum's Fountain.' Users have their own nest, which they can customize by buying items from 'The Shopping Mall' and placing them in their nest accordingly. The user's nest can have up to 8 rooms, a private cinema, a garden, and a plaza. Most of these features can only be obtained by paying for a membership (referred to as 'Bin Tycoon') but heavy amounts of Dosh entitles you to some of them. All users have a garden in their nest, in which they can plant and harvest plants from 'The Garden Shop'. Harvesting a plant earns the user in-game Money and points ('Mulch and XP') which they can use to buy more items or contribute the points towards levelling up towards the next level. There are 70 levels in total, but more are often added. Another currency, Dosh, was added, and it replaced Bin Tycoon limits and high Mulch prices in many places, although it also requires payment. Tycoons get a monthly salary of it, and it can be cashed in for Mulch. Merchandiseedit Bin Weevils entered into a license agreement with the toy company Character Group to create a line merchandise based off the game.1 In February 2012, Bin Weevils launched a magazine to celebrate their 2011 BAFTA Award.2 In June 2012, Bin Weevils launched a trading card game.3 In some month in 2012, Bin Weevils started Dosh coins for Bin Tycoons to trade. In October 2012, Bin Weevils launched new toys including figurines and a Nest playset. They also launched plushes and backpack clips.4 They also released clothes.5 Bin Weevils also has a range of books. They announced in December 2012 that they teamed up with music label Sony to create a music album called Bin Tunes. In December 2012 until January 2013, a competition was held for four children to write a brilliant song for the album. In February 2013, the winners came to London at the studios to hear and perform their song. The album was released in July 2013 with 12 children songs included onto the album. It was considered one of the most popular merchandises. 6 A new series of the trading card series, Good vs WeEVIL, was released in late June 2013.7 Membershipedit Players are able to subscribe to extra features on the site by becoming a member, called Bin Tycoon, and paying a membership fee.8 Receptionedit Bin Weevils has won two BAFTA Awards: one in 2011 and again in 2012. The game is nominated again as of October 22, 2013. Referencesedit Jump up ^ "Web craze's toy story; Merchandising". The Independent. p. 56. Jump up ^ Bin Weevils kids' social network launches magazine - Media News - Digital Spy Jump up ^ Panini to launch BinWeevils Trading Card Collection | Toys 'n' Playthings Jump up ^ BLE 2012: New Bin Weevils Toy Collection arrives | Toy Industry | News by ToyNews Jump up ^ BinWeevils clothing and bag ranges to launch this Autumn | Toy World Magazine Jump up ^ 1 Jump up ^ 2 Jump up ^ Bin Weevils welcome page Categories: Online games Navigation menu Create accountLog inArticleTalkReadEditView history Main page Contents Featured content Current events Random article Donate to Wikipedia Interaction Help About Wikipedia Community portal Recent changes Contact page Tools Print/export Languages Edit links This page was last modified on 19 November 2013 at 16:53. Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization. Privacy policyAbout WikipediaDisclaimersContact WikipediaDevelopersMobile view